


since i let my guard down (will you bury me?)

by actually_not_pogchamp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Smoking, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_not_pogchamp/pseuds/actually_not_pogchamp
Summary: Tommyinnit reminces and comes to terms with a few things, all while sitting over the crater of his once beloved country (yikes.)title from raccoon by it looks sad
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	since i let my guard down (will you bury me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, little heads up, I'm terrible at grammar! Infact I probably made about 4 grammar mistakes in these notes alone, so yeah.

Tommy sat, not so peacefully, on the cliff edge off the very big, blown-up, l'manburg. Though l'manburg had been blown up for the last and final time only a few months ago, tommy felt as if the true l'manburg had been gone for a while now...

'' IS TO REVOUK THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SPOT AND TOMMYINNIT! "

Tommy shivered at the memory, though he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment l'manburg had slipped through his fingers completely, he had a pretty good idea of when it started to.  
...  
Tommy had always hated pogtopia, while he might of lived there, it was never home. Wilbur used to smoke back in pogtopia, you know? Maybe two or three, sometimes four, packs a day. The first time L'manburg had been blown up, Wilbur didn't cough in the mist of the smoky crator of what was once l'manburg, his l'manburg, and Tommy had gotten the sick thought that maybe smoking was just building up tolerance for what was to come.

Much like l'manburg, Tommy felt as if Wilbur had been gone a long while before he was truly dead, he watched his brother slip through his fingers. The last time Tommy saw Wilbur was on a cold, summer night in pogtopia, climbing into Wilbur's bed and under his covers as his brother has played with his hair and told him they would be fine.

Tommy had mourned for Wilbur's death long before he had died.

He found himself thinking to what brought him back to this dreaded place anyway, Sam letting him out of prison, him seeing Jack and...

'' ALL YOU EVER DID WAS TAKE! "

Tommy sniffled, not exactly the 'hey you're not dead anymore' welcome back he was expecting, but it was fine, he'd been through literal hell and back. The statement only felt like salt in an already open wound because... 

Because Jack was right, of course he was. The disks he was so obsessed over, the disks he had caused wars over, weren't even his, they were Dream's and he took them. 

He took trinkets and pockets of comfort from places he didn't belong, techno and philza weren't home, and they weren't his. 

He thinks back to exile, the compass that kept him dreaming for a better tomorrow, 'his Tubbo' but Tubbo wasn't his either. 

Coming to realise it now, there was a reason Tommy only ever took, and it wasn't one he was proud of, 

But really what was there to do other then take when no one else gives? 

Tommy was never given, and of course he doesn't blame anyone for that, but it burned bitter just like wilbur's cigarette's. 

What Tommy took was never kept, not the comfort, not big brothers, not a close friend. 

Tommy looked down into the very big, blown-up l'manburg, and cried. 

He cried for the child he never got to be, he cried for the big brother's that didn't stay, he cried for the close friends that were never his, he cried for what was left of him, he cried just because he could. 

'' all you ever did was take. '' 

'' I didn't have anything left to give. ''

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was kind of short but it's the best I could do at 1 am on a Sunday morning okay? Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
